


The Weeping of the Fountain

by TSerpillum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSerpillum/pseuds/TSerpillum
Summary: “Heh,” Nile smiled after a moment of silence, “you didn’t change even a bit, hm, Mike?””The Squad Leader smiled sadly.“Neither have you, Nile.”The pompous setting of Mitras' ballroom. Two estranged friends. One silent moment. The same burning questions.





	The Weeping of the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mike Zacharias Week 2018, combining the two prompts Humanities second strongest and Sexy dirty blonde.  
> The friendship between Mike, Erwin and Nile is one I wanted to explore for quite some time by now, so I used this chance to do so. I enjoyed writing this and hopefully you'll enjoy reading.  
> Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.

The balcony of the Steinmeyer estate revealed a view so much different from the one his eyes were used to seeing.

Standing on the luxurious marble, the garden splayed out before him with neatly trimmed boxwoods in several shapes, from round to spiral ones, and a fountain in the middle, weeping quietly hidden in darkness. Taking a deep breath he tried to determine which other plants there were, yet as only the evergreens have kept their leaves this late in the year, the blossom was gone long ago, an illusion of beauty and youth, helping the scent of the ballroom claim his attention again, a mixture of expensive perfumes, bodily odors and alcohol, with its headnote being pure decadence.

A familiar scent stood in between them, right in the doorframe, hesitant, as so many times years ago, waiting to be acknowledged. Still he said nothing to address the man, standing patiently with his gaze focused on the outlines of the grey buildings barely visible against Wall Sina, arms crossed on the broad chest. Mitras was so dreary in its shallowness and Mike Zacharias couldn’t help but grip tightly to his stoic demeanor, resembling one of the best sculptures amidst the spacious hallway leading to the ballroom the official military ceremony took place in, making the noble women and other female attendees of legal age practically drool.

Only when the heavy tobacco scent tinted with musk and wine came closer did he briefly look over his shoulder, noticing the effort of hiding the discomfort on the man’s face.

“Tired of playing the guard dog?”, the commander of the Military Police brigade spoke with less confidence than he intended to. Even now, after all those years passed and they are men in their mid thirties, he felt inferior to the top of their class.

“It’s too stuffy”, the Squad Leaders of the Survey Corps replied without sparing the shorter man a glance, too consumed by the grayness of the capitol.

Annoyed with this lack of reaction, all but unusual to the addressed man, Nile Dok had to press further, too curious and concerned about the matters happening too far away from him.

About matters he was no longer a part of.

Following the old habit, Nile didn't even try initiating an exchange of polite phrases. It's something Mike never liked to engage in, and looking at him now, he figured it didn't change. 

“Erwin did it”, he began, and with the mention of the Commander’s name, gained the focus of his old friend Mike, “He finally kicked you from the top.”

The corner of his lip moved slightly upwards with a barely audible hum. Nile recognized this gesture as scepticism right away, giving up on the hope of gaining a response, his hands balling into fists in his pockets.

“Heh,” Nile smiled after a moment of silence, “you didn’t change even a bit, hm, Mike?”

The Squad Leader smiled sadly.

“Neither have you, Nile.”

The music was loud in the crowded ballroom, the dance lively and the rich skirts of the ladies swung again and again, sometimes revealing more than just the ankle by ‘accident’. With badly feigned innocence on the greedy faces, they smiled apologetically looking the man of interest straight in the eye, disappointed by the lack of reaction of the prior Humanities strongest, only to turn away to their respective husbands in order to awake jealousy. Still to no avail.

Nile had been witness to so many of such situations with this stone of a man creasing his nose in disgust only when he actually did recognize the efforts, which admittedly didn’t happen often.

There was no interest for those games. Just as the sculpture, he remained unmoved by temptations the ladies so eagerly wanted to trap him in.

Nile would lie if he’d claim to never have been jealous.

“Back then you were the top of the class and Erwin the third. Now he made you second.”

Mike chuckled lightly.

“He’s the commander. Of course I’ll always be just the second”, he stated as a matter of fact, refusing to give in to Nile’s efforts.

“Do you know how the folks call you now?”

He shrugged. “People called me many things.”

“And you never bothered much, I know.”

Sighing in frustration, he felt his thin patience close to snapping.

“Exactly”, Mike nodded, still unmoved, still not looking at him, keeping his eyes hidden from him behind the long bangs.

Nile turned fully to him, exposing his attempts in anger over the composure of the betrayed friend.

“Really? You don’t bother being replaced by a _thug_?”

The first time for the three days the officials of the Survey Corps were in Mitras, Mike looked Nile straight in the eye so sharply, making him step back in intimidation. Even on graduation day so many years ago, the emerald green of his eye wasn't as dangerous as it was at that very moment.

“This thug is deserving of his place. And his name is Levi”, he explained calmly, not letting the situation affect his voice.

Nile managed to hold the gaze for a moment, then looked away to the garden, confused by the rush of disappointment he felt.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he mumbled: “I see. You let Erwin have his way without objections.” His voice was almost drowned out by the musicians in the ballroom, yet Mike was attentive enough to him to hear.

“Nile, the higher the position, the greater the guilt. You should know it better than anyone else. Levi will realize it soon enough as well.”

Defeated, all Nile could do was laugh bitterly as he turned to lean on the balcony fence, gaining a view to the ballroom, all in order to avoid revealing the embarrassment Mike caused him. The full weight of his words would sink in much later, he knew, and he’ll be sorry for not landing a good comeback. However, there was nothing he could defend himself with, so he remained silent, looking at the crowd inside. There he spotted the problematic individual beside the other weirdo Erwin held in high regard. Hanji Zoe didn’t leave the thug’s side since Mike went on the balcony to take a breath.

The _new_ Humanities strongest.

He furrowed his brows over the interest the young nobles girls paid to the short man, fawning over him with graceful gestures, clumsy in the games of seduction due to their youth. But even if they were more skilled, Nile highly doubted they would earn themselves more than the spitted “Tch” Levi so generously threw everywhere.

Even at him.

Although he was of superior rank. On top of that, Erwin didn’t seem to mind. He rather enjoyed how that dwarf ridiculed his old friend.

_The friend that betrayed him years ago_.

“Is he really as good as everyone claims him to be?”, he asked thoughtfully, not exactly Mike, but the Walls or the heavens, whoever was kind enough to answer and clear up the confusion he felt.

“I told you. He is deserving of his place”, Mike returned, so confident in his claim it displeased Nile.

“And what about you now?”, he side eyed him, studying his reaction in earnest worry. Under the dirty blonde bangs the emerald green met his eyes, expecting him to explain. “Aren’t you disappointed in him?”

Turning his attention again to the fountain, he sniffed the foul water, thinking of all the frogs that must have left this decorative item that was their shelter for a time.

“He does what’s best for humanity. There’s no space for personal feelings.”

Nile sighed in exasperation, unsatisfied by this answer. “Are you sure?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to shut up?”, Mike raised an eyebrow at him, losing his composure for a brief moment. The low sound of his voice startled Nile, who looked at him with his mouth hanging open, not expecting to have struck a nerve this easily.

Perhaps he got too carried away.

They looked at each other in disbelief, surprised by their both reactions, and then, as ridiculous as the situation and their expressions seemed, Mike scolding Nile as if he were a child and Nile's jaw so dumbly loose, the laughter grabbed them both unexpectedly after more than ten years. Perhaps even more. 

“Will you give me a black eye if I don’t do?”, Nile asked jokingly, alluding to the first drunken experience the three boys shared, when Nile picked a fight with Mike over a silly reason he couldn’t recall exactly.

“If you ask for it like you did back then, then yeah”, he shook his head, his mind flooded by bittersweet memories, spoiling the lighthearted moment which couldn’t last long anyway, and with their gazes set to opposite directions, Nile was so painfully aware of their differences, of the differing paths they have chosen, wondering which party was actually wrong.

Erwin mended the fight back then, so the next morning they could laugh about it and about their stupidity. Nile swore never to get wasted like that again.

Too bad he didn’t hold his word.

Inside of the ballroom, on Dot Pixis’ side Erwin Smith used his full charm to coax out a nice amount of funding of the evening’s host, Baron Steinmeyer, after Commander Pixis introduced his newly founded elite Squad, consisting of Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska and Mitabi Jarnach, soldiers who could overpower a Mitras based Squad of military policemen  effortlessly on their own. People with achievements impressive enough to trick the old fool who, besides wealth and a big mouth, has nothing to resist Smith's attempts. Every chuckle, every tap on the shoulder and every hidden threat was neatly calculated, a little heroic story told, Pixis add a humorous comment, and the Baron will soon enough willingly eat from his hand.

Erwin was like a cat, no matter how you’d toss him, he’d land back on his feet. Of course he'd get his way.

Secretly, Nile was glad about it because it secured his survival. That's why he was standing there, looking all fancy and handsome, charming female and male, and everyone in between and around. 

Erwin secured his own survival by sacrificing those around him.

“Erwin has changed, Mike, and you can see it too.”

The deep, questioning hum was the only response he could get, announcing the end of the conversation. Humanities second strongest spilled enough words about the past and his emotions, and as there was no more reason to pay attention to them, he closed them off, accepting the distance his best friend established gradually, but fortifying himself in the relief of the pressure being taken away from his shoulders.

As resilient as Levi is, he’ll be able to carry the weight of it, Mike hoped sincerely.

Turning to leave, Mike quickly thought of the last parting words to say to his friend who looked at him expectantly. 

“Hug your boys for me”, was all he could come up with without planting further seeds of misunderstandings.

Nile’s expression smoothed out in an instant with the mention of his sons, making him smile in a bittersweet manner.

“I will. I’ll tell then the original Humanities strongest told me to hug them.”

Mike smiled in gratitude and with a last nod, he headed back inside, back straight and stance closed. The perfect image of a powerful Squad Leader.

“Hey!”, Nile called for him, stopping him right before the doorframe “I didn’t tell you what the women call you now.”

With a hand on the frame, Mike glanced back at him in reluctance.

“Humanities sexiest”, Nile grinned smugly, expecting a reaction of his old friend, who looked dumbfolded for a minute, trying to process the words he's just got to hear. When the meaning hit him, the hand wandered from the doorframe to his mouth and his shoulders started shaking, before the laughter built up in his throat, yet still controlled in order not to gain too much attention. 

“Humanities sexiest”, Mike repeated in disbelief, still laughing and shaking his head over the silliness of that title. “Your jokes are still lame, Nile”, he called back, and with a wave, he dived into the crowd with his lips still curled.

Nile remained a few more moments outside on the balcony, the chill air reality's breath against his neck, unwavering and greedy. He tried to memorise this very moment, the motion and the sound, always to have the vivid image of Mike covering his mouth while laughing heartily, something he could retort to once Erwin secured his survival over his dead body; an inevitable course of events in the life they had chosen to lead.

 "Goodbye, friend."

 

* * *

 

 

“Did your nose have a good break?”, Hanji asked in her usual manner, an indication enough of everything having been alright in Mike's absence. They stood away from the crowd as none of them were dancers, and the duration of their social charms was close to its end. Unimpressed, they watched the crowd, Hanji occasionally throwing in jokes and studying the behaviour of the upper class.

"It's stupid and fascinating all at once", she'd like to point out, but never gained Levi's conviction.

"It's rather stupid and gross, foureyes."

In a instinctual habit of sniffing but at the same time in awareness of the nearly toxic mix of smells, Mike just wrinkled his nose as a reply to Hanji's inquiry.

„Did you two have a good time?“

„We always have“, she smiled, standing straight as an arrow in the official attire of the Survey Corps beside a frustrated Levi. 

„When will this shitshow be over?“, he asked, obviously irritated with the abundance and the amount of stupidity gathered in one place. Not that one could actually blame him.

„I think it will be over soon. See,“ Hanji nodded towards Erwin, „He has _that_ expression on his face.“

Mike nodded in agreement. „The funding is secured.“

Levi hummed, closing his arms on his chest, a bit lost in thoughts.

Careless of all rules of chivalry, Hanji went to fetch them drinks, because Mike needed to be fully focused on his task on keeping an eye on Levi. No matter how secure the deal seemed, no scandals were needed, and with his nearly worn out patience, it's better they stay together.

Never underestimate a noble's ability to provoke an unnecessary reaction that could cost a lot, that's what an old rule says.

„What did that shithead want from you, giant?“

Mike looked down at the mass of black hair, noticing the slouched shoulders.

Levi didn't return his gaze on purpose.

„You mean Nile?“

„You laughed." 

„Oh“, Mike understood without him having to say more, „It was about… well…“, he stroked over his beard trying to word the answer without having to mention the embarrassing nickname, „About... women.“

The dark orbs darted upwards to meet his eyes in obvious irritation.

„Women? What’s so funny about women?“

Taking a look around, Mike smirked.

„That, for example“, he gestured over to a small group of young girls to Levi’s left, playing around with their fans to communicate with him in a language neither of them could understand.

Spotting them, Levi shot them one of his famous death glares, deepening the crease between his eyebrows.

„Tch. Stupid sheep“, he spat, still not used to the attention he cast towards himself among the barely legal _brats_.

Mike chuckled lightly pretending not to notice the slight change of color on the tip of his ears, feeling bad for the girls who had their little hopes just killed. Not that they were truly high, but human delusions were fascinating at times. Misleading while uplifting, shattering after hope bringing. Perhaps that's in human nature too, to suffer mocked by one's own stupidity, a naivete age cannot suffocate.

The exhale he released from his nose was long enough for Levi to notice, yet as there weren't any words he could offer, he remained silent, eyes scanning the crowd for Hanji's form. 

The pairs spun round and round under the large chandeliers, the night still young and musicians eager to earn their wages, participating in this senseless showing off of wealth and lack of humility. The drinks flowing, the laughter backhanded, those gluttons for power and self-glorification were insatiable.

They were the wild animals, the rarities, the outcasts that are barely more than titan fodder.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Mike returned to the house on the foot of the hill, the green fields decorated with wildflowers and the tall trees of the forest reaching up to the sky, touching stars and moon, giving wings to a boy's dream.

And it was there, the significant gaze, resting upon him from across the ballroom, demanding his focus in the very moment. Lifting his lids, he kept his expression unreadable, easily finding Erwin in the mass of people he towered over. A smile danced around his lips, barely there yet still not absent, and raising his glass he announced the mission as successfully completed. Mike acknowledged the message with a single nod, similar to the one he gave him on their graduation day; similar, but not the same, as the years left their stains of both of them, or he liked to believe so. Erwin's hand didn't falter, up in the air long enough for Pixis and his soldiers to notice and turn around, examining the pair of humanities strongest soldiers, in curiosity or as in Baron Steinmeyer's case, with a dismissive yawn. Either way, Mike Zacharias let his bangs cover his eyes, returning to the daydream, an undisturbed memory of a goal to be achieved, neither untouched  by years nor by wounds gained on the battlefield that greatly surpassed the one outside the Walls.

Clarity would come once their purpose was fulfilled, outside on the green fields, on ground stained with his very own blood.


End file.
